


Leaving for Home

by IHScribe



Series: The Various Universes Rose Tyler Visited [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler sets out to get home to her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving for Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Doctor Who
> 
> Characters: Rose Tyler
> 
> Prompt: Why Rose leaves in the first place. First of prequel series for Finding Home.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe based on Lady of Slytherclaw's original prompt in Finding Home.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either. First lines in Italic since they were taken from the Doctor Who episode Journey's end.

" _I'm part human_ ," the cloned Doctor had said, " _Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want._ "

It wasn't what she wanted, but it was what her Doctor had wanted, for her to turn his clone into a good man, like she had turned him into one.

" _I love you,_ " the cloned Doctor had whispered. She had kissed him to see if it was the same. It wasn't. And her Doctor had left.

She had tried. She had tried so very hard. And she liked to think she had succeeded. Before the accident.

The aging part wasn't the only part human part about him, but it was the one that killed him. No regenerations, just one life. One life cut short by a drunk driver.

Now, all that was left to find her Doctor, the one that had left her behind, and to make sure he'd never do that again. It took a year and a half to find a rift that she was (mostly) sure she would survive the trip through.

"Oh my girl," Jackie said, crying, and hugging her.

"Don't cry, Mum," Rose said, trying to hold back her own tears. "I've got to find him. And you've got Dad now, and Tony to take care of. And I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime."

"You'd better, Rose Tyler, or I'll never forgive you."

"It's time, Mum," Rose said, pulling out of the hug. "I'll see you later."

"Okay sweetie."

And Rose Tyler left the parallel universe to find her Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another part written for this – how Rose ends up with Jack's gun in Finding Home – that I'll be posting, if not tomorrow, then in the next few days.
> 
> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
